


Run

by Alonginginmybones



Category: Big Bang (Band), Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: As the High Queen your job is to set the perfect example for your people. Having a mate that shows little affection for you makes it difficult to keep your position in mind. Said Mate also hides behind his innocent exterior to fool the people you love into believing he’s a sweet and kind ruler. Everything he is not, finally having enough you take your son and run.





	1. Chapter 1

You had to keep your baby safe; you needed to find the shelter that would accept you both. Your breathing had become labored and you didn’t have much time left before sundown. The baby’s father would know you were gone and have every single coven in the city out looking for you two.

“Ji Tae just a little longer,” you cooed to your son who was no doubt hungry, “Let’s just get to the church huh?”

You took the train to the other side of town while cradling your infant in your chest. No one even spared you a glance the entire ride. You were relieved; life with your mate was very public in the underworld. Everyone who knew they were in your presence had to give you the utmost respect even if it was fake.

The consequences of not honoring the High Queen would prove to be damning in the eyes of the King. A cold shiver ran down your spine; brutal memories brought back from the recesses of your mind made you hide your face in your baby’s embrace.

That would all change now, Father Park promised to house Ji Tae and you while he procured everything you needed for safe passage out of Seoul. Even though you were leaving the center of his control you knew it was going to be a lot harder trying to survive. He had connections all over the world.

You knew the battle you’d have to fight, the life you needed to give up, your name could never be the same, your appearance would constantly change. Your love of the night would have to be forgotten; to protect Ji Tae.

Courage was something you never lacked, now that you had your son fear wasn’t an option. You were a tigress who had to protect her young. Jiyong was a worthy opponent, his grace and agility were second to none. His age gave him knowledge the highest scholar would murder for. He wasn’t known as the dragon for nothing.

Like the creature he was named after he would do anything to protect what was his. You and Ji Tae were not individuals but his property, he tried to do whatever he could to keep you under his thumb. The finest gifts from all around the world at your fingertips, furniture, wines, art, but nothing could make you ignore the lack of affection he gave you.

In it’s place was a harsh, sadistic, twisted sense of love. Verbal assaults one right after the other; what followed was worse, those gifts, and all night love making sessions that led you to believe he was truly sorry and he’d never do it again. 

No use in calling yourself stupid now that it was over. If all went well you’d never have to see him again. 

Your son would be raised in a quiet, comfortable environment and that's all you ever wanted. 

As the train came to a stop you collected your bags and shuffled out as quickly as possible. The cathedral was not as discreet as you wished, being it a tourist attraction. Being out on the street however would be much worse and so you found yourself going through the side entrance.

“Father Park it’s me.”

You had called softly, admiring the beauty of the church. Heading toward the altar you saw a figure emerging in a white vestment. Stepping into the last rays of the setting sun you recognized the priest with the warm smile.

“Ah (y/n) and little Ji Tae I have been expecting you,” the elderly man caressed your son’s face before gesturing with his arm for you to follow him, “Let’s get you both to the underground before the sun decides to shine.”

You stayed rather closely behind the priest despite what you knew about elder vampires and their inability to enter consecrated ground. Just because they couldn’t didn’t mean the humans wouldn’t try. Those fools would do anything for a chance at immortality. 

You felt pity for the humans you had tried to save with the truth; Jiyong and the others had never intended to change any of the mortals. They already believed there was a population problem amongst their species. 

It had been your greatest hope to have saved at least one person but humans never ceased to realize that to live forever was for only the chosen. You were either born into the bloodline or you were a mate to the bloodline.

The elders did not allow free creation; if you had found your mate or needed a familiar you had to go through a series of hoops within their self-created government. If you were approved you had to allow the king a droplet of the newborn’s blood so that he could keep track of them if their master failed to do so.

You quivered as one particular memory came to pass; a young vampire around the age of one hundred and twenty had been unnervingly lucky to had met their mate at such a young age. (Considering Jiyong had waited fifteen hundred years to meet you.) She had been rather bright and mature which is why the elders had agreed that she could turn her mate.

Unfortunately for the young one her mate began to question the elders and their practices. No one got away with questioning what was ancient practice. The newborn was torn to pieces and his mate left alive to drive herself insane.

You were the only one to provide her comfort. You tried to soothe her grief and guilt; you even offered her some of your blood even though it was highly forbidden to drink. With your ability to self-heal Jiyong never had to know. She wouldn’t accept your blood knowing who your mate was. She even refused the blood of your favorite donor in fear of more punishment.

The poor creature went on to torture herself for several months until she became raving mad; threatening to expose the entirety of your race. They beheaded her in front of the entire coven. It scarred you and to be honest it shattered the rose colored image Jiyong had created in your head. He was conniving, self-serving, and dangerous. 

Jiyong hid behind his innocent face; he pretended to be naive and sweet when he was the cruelest elder on the council and he wasn’t even the oldest. It wasn’t a surprise to you all that much that Seunghyun would rather be reinforcement than the ruler. Jiyongie ruled with an iron fist, the underlings were never the wiser unless they committed a crime worthy of standing in front of the council.

To the young ones the council, was great, forgiving, and needed to survive. Jiyong was their too pure ruler whose sole goal was to keep vampire kind safe and undetected. The latter was all that mattered to them; they never implemented a system to help the newborns they only fed them lies to prevent an uprising. 

You felt such utter disappointment in yourself for not realizing how terrible your mate was sooner. If you had known you would’ve tried to prolong having children. Not that you didn’t love Ji Tae but no child should have to grow up on the run because their daddy was a snake. 

You would take care of your past mistakes by keeping your son safe. Jiyong would never hurt either of you again. It would be hard living without a mate but for your kid, you’d do anything. 

“Ms. (Y/L/N),” the father gained your attention with the clearing of his throat, “Try to memorize these tunnels this will be your means of travel for the next couple of days.”

You nodded and put a hand to the old stone wall; it was cold like your mate’s skin but more welcoming. Jiyong could be affectionate when he wanted something from you; it never felt genuine because he was so calculating. Surely he had to love you because of the mate bond, but when he said those words...they always felt hollow. Like he didn’t know how to process the emotion. Only saying what he knew I wanted to hear. 

You were sure if you were born human you would’ve already cracked from the lack of affection. Any human would’ve felt like a used hooker; but you were the daughter of a well bred family of vampires. Relatively old but you were of their newest generation, you were raised as if you were born into the fourteenth century. Perfectly groomed to only feel emotion not to let others see because of your nobility. Your mate was raised much the same so you could understand but your parents had always told you, your mate was the only exception to this rule. The only other soul you’d be able to trust.

You felt tears in your eyes at just the thought; was there something wrong with you? Why couldn’t he be like the others? Why did he have to pretend that he was at war with everyone? More importantly why did he have to treat you as if he were grooming another soldier?

You needed to stop thinking about the past if you wanted to move forward; that chapter in your life was over it was time you got your head in the present.

“Father Park, I will need a well trained hunter for an escort. One who won’t kill me or my son just because we’re purebloods.”

“Of course, I already have one in mind. He’d be more than willing to help you out, your circumstances speak to him on a personal level.”

Your curiosity was peaked, “Why do you say that?”

“Your mate has hurt many people, most of the association would be willing to sacrifice themselves if it meant your mate died too…”

You swallowed uncomfortably if they hated Jiyong this much how would they treat you? Would they betray you? Hurt your son? Would they try to kill your mate? Despite your fear you still loved Jiyong and would never wish to see him dead. It was clear you couldn’t put your trust in anyone, you weren’t even sure you trusted the priest.

“I don’t doubt that…”

“This way miss.” The priest took a quick right and before you was an old looking wood door, pointed in typical fifteenth century style. “You and your son shall stay here, if there is anything you might need don’t be afraid to come and find me. I’ll be sending your guardian as soon as I find him.”

“Thank you father, for all of your help.” 

He gave you a smile and a formal bow before taking his leave.

Settling in you put Ji Tae in the crib they provided once he was comfortable you laid down on the small cot. Checking your watch, seven pm, the sun has officially set. You were slightly anxious but you knew these tunnels were hidden well, you needed to rest. Your ability to walk in the sun took a lot out of your body. With one last look at your son you closed your eyes and drifted off.

“Jagi?” a familiar voice called to you laced with worry, “Jagiya where are you?” 

Your eyes snapped open in near panic. The mate bond, you had forgotten to take into account your telepathic connection. You tried to control your fear; if you didn’t answer him his hackles would be raised immediately, what would you tell him? Biting your lip you said the first thing that came to mind,

“I took Ji Tae to the park.” you paused briefly, “I left a note by your nightstand.”

You could hear his soft hum, “I saw that but Magnus said you have been gone since four this afternoon without a human escort…”

“I can protect myself better than any human can Ji.”

“That would leave you distracted and someone could take our son, please come home Ji Tae needs his feeding anyway.”

His demanding tone irked you so that you chewed on the inside of your cheek. Deciding against your better judgment you gave him one last chance.

“I brought one of the bottles you put in the fridge, he’s all set and we’re fine—”

You heard the low growl he omitted, “(Y/n)-ah I wasn’t asking.”

You swallowed your anger, “Of course not, I’ll be home soon.”

You shut him out afterwards not even for a moment regretting your decision to leave. At least this way you bought yourself some time before he’d scour the city for you two. 

Walking over to your son, holding his tiny hand in yours, “I’m sorry about your appa, but I promise you and I will figure this out.”

Your son gave you a gummy smile and in return your insides warmed. Patting his chubby belly you went back to your makeshift bed. This time you made sure to keep Jiyong out, if you could help it he’d never be back in your life again.


	2. Chapter two

“Where is my mate?” Jiyong asked rather dangerously to the low rank officers standing before him and his brothers.

“W-We have searched the entire sector near the park sir there is no sign of her.”

Jiyong clenched his fist but allowed a smirk to form on his face, “Has it occurred to you morons that someone may have dragged her deeper into the city? Aish, I’m better off sending the humans…”

“Jiyong-ah,” Seunghyun scolded from his chair left of the leader, “I think you’re being unfair you know your mate better than anyone else. The moon sings to (y/n)-ssi, she’s probably just taking Ji Tae for a walk.”

The leader took in a deep breath; his brother may be right but he doubted it strongly his mate would not answer him, much worse she wouldn’t allow him to link with her mind. Something she only did when she was mad at him. Jiyong shook his head. Something wasn’t right he could feel it in his stomach.

“This is more than just a walk hyung,” he snapped, “She’s up to something and I do not like it.”

“I told you this would happen hyung,” Seungri the youngest piped in with a smug tone, “The leash you keep her on is too short she was bound to rebel.”

“Quiet Seungri,” Seunghyun snapped just wishing to keep the peace, “(Y/L/N)’s do not rebel you know as I do. She’s taking a walk.”

Seungri held his hands up in a defensive gesture, “All I’m saying is this, who is stupid enough to kidnap the high queen? Hunters? Even they’re not foolish enough to take (y/n)-ah they know Jiyongie’s temper everything they love would turn to ash!”

“Aish Seungri who is this helping?” Daesung chimed in, “All you are doing is putting doubt in the heart of a mate. Which we do not do.”

“We do not abandon our mates either!”

“For christ sake…” Seunghyun mumbled, “No one abandoned anybody, let’s just have the patrol from each coven search the city if nothing turns up then let’s worry. It’s only been two hours!”

“She’s been out of the den since four,” Seungri added adamantly, “When none of us are mobile but her and Ji Tae.”

Fed up with the annoyances around him Jiyong raised his right hand and created a red forcefield. He released it on the lieutenant of the troop in front of him. The man fell back; dead on impact smoke resonating from his stomach.

Everyone stilled in the room.

“Send word to the head of each coven that my mate is past due…” Jiyong nearly purred and when they didn’t move fast enough he barked, “Now!”

They scrambled over each other to get out of the council room; the leader tapped his fingers against the old table anxiously. His fangs poking at his bottom lip out of frustration. At first he hadn’t believed what his youngest brother had suggested was possible but the more he sat there thought about it...everything seemed to make sense.

“Youngbae take over for me.” he stood, adjusted his expensive suit jacket and carelessly left his brothers in charge of the tasks for the day.

He had something much more pressing to check. He arrived at his lavish bedroom harshly shoving the door in. His eyes scanned over the room and then he stepped in immediately going for her nightstand. He yanked open the drawer, ruffling through the random papers for anything of importance.

He found nothing out of the ordinary. Jiyong paused briefly and then slammed the first drawer shut and opened the second. He tsked, her mate’s ring was there but her spare cash was not. It could be a coincidence he thought to himself. He decided to investigate further before his anger consumed him. He headed further down into his lair to the kitchen.

“Alex,” Jiyong called to the chef, “I need you to check Ji Tae’s blood supply.”

“But sir you just replenished his supply a few days ago we can’t take anymore from you, it would cause you to weaken.”

Jiyong pinched the bridge of his nose, “I understand but I just need you to check.”

The man wiped his hands on his apron only to proceed to the fridge; Jiyong watched the man’s body tense. He knew then Seungri’s theory had been proven true.

“Where did it all go?” the chef questioned nervously.

Jiyong snarled, “With my stubborn mate.”

He kept his temper in check until he got back to his bedroom where he let out the most terrifying scream. So loud that every human heard it from downstairs. Jiyong shed tears but he turned his sobs into humorless chuckles. How dare she? Why would she?

Jiyong’s heart was in pieces; the love of his long, immortal life, was gone by choice. He didn’t know where to begin searching since he knew his mate was smart. She wouldn’t go back to her home, her parents would never allow such a thing. Which probably meant she wasn’t hiding in any of the subdivided covens.

Where could they be? Who would hide the high Queen? Who would even be brave enough to do so? The king sat on the bed and wiped away his bloodied tears, “Aish!”

He kicked her nightstand harshly splintering the wood, he stared at the pieces on the floor. As they began resembling a stake, Jiyong began to understand just who may have helped her.

Only the Hunters would be irrational enough to help his mate with some half-cooked escape plan. He just hoped they hadn’t moved her out of his territory yet, it would be more troublesome if that were the case.

He would get her back no matter the effort. A vampire never abandons their mate nor do they take their children away from each other. He thought she knew better, he’d have to make her remember. Jiyong went to his ensuite bathroom to clean up and pull himself together before returning to his brothers.

He stood in front of them as he always did uncaring but calm; his statement made much the same way.

“I want every single underling we have actively looking for her, human or vampire now. Before she can leave this city.”

 

“Mommy’s little prince sure is hungry,” you cooed to your son as he drank his bottle mixed with the pureblood of your line and his father’s. Ji Tae show d no signs of discomfort from the change environment. He slept his usual four hours and as usual he was your alarm clock. You woke when he did, your son was like clockwork; you had feared that Ji Tae would become restless due to his new crib and lack of your mate’s presence.

Jiyong always made sure to get his time with your son, you weren't ever allowed to intrude on his alone time with him. Not that you thought Jiyong would hurt your boy but you didn't want him brainwashing him in to the leader your mate has become. Truth be told Ji Tae was going to be the new generation’s leader, one that broke tradition and co-existed with the hunters the rest of your race looked at with such disdain.

Your hope was to tutor and raise him into the heir your kind needed, the elders time was up. They preached hate and superiority, your race, your people, needed guidance and peace. You hoped the hunter you were yet to meet would help you achieve your goal.

A knock on the door of your bunker shook you from your thoughts as you fed your son his bottle.

“Come in.”

Father Park stuck his head in with a small smile, “Good morning (y/n)-ah, oh little Ji Tae…”

The Priest cooed at the baby, “Breakfast is ready if you’d like to come with me, your escort will be joining us.”

You suddenly became anxious to meet your new companion; what the father said about the hunter made you apprehensive. You prayed that he would allow you to prove yourself as your own person. That you didn’t think like your mate at all. Your ideals and Jiyong’s were polar opposites.

With a quick breath you gathered your son and followed the older man down the stone corridors. You thought about starting small talk with the man but found there wasn't much to say.

With Ji Tae held close to your bosom you entered the underground canteen. It wasn’t over crowded but those who were there you could tell recognized you for your standing.

Some stared at you wide eyed in surprise others glared at you in contempt for the sins of your mate. You held your head up high, the one and only thing you shared with your mate was pride. There was nothing you had done except be born into your family’s bloodline. You were running just like these people.

Why should you feel ashamed?

“Sit right here and I’ll go find Yoongi,” the father said with a gesture to a table, “Help yourself to some breakfast if you like.”

Nodding your head in thanks you decided to just wait for this hunter named Yoongi. The whispers speculating why you were there you did your best to ignore. No one you didn't trust needed to know why you've run away.

With your son already fed you felt no desire to get up and partake in the human meal. While some food was required for energy you felt fine having had a decent dinner the morning prior.

“Why would the priest take in this leech?” you overheard the man at the next table say, “How do we know she’s not doing this for her bloodsucker?”

 

You clenched your jaw in anger; but what could you say? If the shoe were on the other foot you wouldn’t trust the other man either. Obstacles like this were bound to come your way, you needed to earn the respect of this clan before any of them would take you seriously.

“I don’t know about that hyung why would she bring the prince along with her?” the younger man replied, “It seems unlikely a mother would put her child in danger, they have human instincts from what I’ve studied.”

You bared your teeth; of course your kind had feelings just because their research concluded vampires were the children of Lilith didn’t mean all you felt was rage and lust. Your creator was the first human daughter of god. Of course you had human instincts.

How annoying it was that they studied your people in test tubes and petri dishes, like science experiments. Honestly, your kind had no interest in their species, sure they were food for you but only as a secondary option. Once a vampire found their mate the blood of said mate would be enough to sate their thirst. In which case most of your people abandoned the human race completely. Only walking amongst them when they needed to.

These two were utterly ridiculous, “Of course we have human instincts.”

“I’m sorry did he hurt your feelings?” the older one mocked you, “You going to have us killed by your mate?”

You rolled your eyes, “I don’t need my mate to do my bidding.”

“Of course not all you vamps are exactly the same, self-serving, conniving, and evil.”

“Well isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black,” you spat turning Ji Tae in your arms away from the heated conversation, “As much as you like to think you’re different than us, you aren’t. The only difference between us and you? Is that we’re honest with ourselves and each other. We don’t pretend to be something we’re not…”

“We’re nothing alike bloodsucker,” the boy snapped at you, “Do you know the crimes you’ve committed against us? How many of us slaughtered because of your mate?”

“What he does is not my fault,” you bit your tongue like acid, “Your research must be a little convoluted because you humans constantly misunderstand the mate bond, we do not control one another, we are simply connected to each other in ways you truly couldn’t comprehend…”

A hand splayed on the table in front of you broke the staring contest you were having with the other hunter. The hand belonged to a man with blonde hair, and dark bedroom eyes, he gave off this lazy sort of vibe as if all he did was sleep.

“Causing problems already?” the boy sounded just as relaxed as he looked.

You scoffed in disbelief, “These two gentlemen were talking about someone who was mere inches away, I just clarified a few common misconceptions.”

The newcomer nodded his head and then looked to the other two, “Beat it.”

“Are you serious—?”

“Of course get lost.”

You watched curiously as the boys walked away grumbling; it was almost as if he had some authority over them. It differed slightly than what you were used to when Jiyong walked into a room and gave an order, people fell over to each other make sure his command was done immediately and effectively. These boys had respect for each other and willingly left, despite his brunt way of asking.

As he sat down across from you, out of instinct you shifted your child again. Was this meant to be your guardian?

“Are you Yoongi-ssi?”

“I am.”

“I am (Y/n) and this is my son,” you introduced yourself quietly purposely not sharing your baby’s name. It was bad enough the humans around here already knew his face, if saving his name was the last thing I could protect than I would.

“So it’s true…” he mumbled after letting out a small hum, “The leech king has a spawn.”

Unable to control it you bared your teeth at the man for the insult toward your child, “He cannot help who his father is…”

“But you could have.”

You glared at the man, “Unlike humans who can love many we do not get such an opportunity, I did not choose my mate he was chosen for me…”

“So why have a child with him?”

“My god you’re so blunt,” you snapped, “No matter what I say you humans will always hold me accountable for Jiyong’s actions.”

“You are his mate, are you not?”

“Let me put this as plainly as I can, I do love my mate and there is nothing I can do about that. My mind, body, and soul was made for him and vice versa. However I can’t control the kind of person he is. My son wasn’t planned— not that you need to know—but I’m trying to do right by him so that he doesn’t turn out like his father.”

Yoongi searched through your eyes for a moment, “I don’t trust you which is why I offered to take you on, I’m the best hunter in this guild, I’m trained to detect bullshit, if you do anything on this journey to alert the leech king of where we are I won’t hesitate to stake you straight through your dead little heart.”

“I promise you my intentions are true.”

You were a little worried about this hunter’s intentions he seemed so ready to kill you. By the same token you’d defend yourself by any means necessary if he proved to be traitorous.

“We’ll see.”

“So it seems.”

It was awkward in the moments to come, the hunter ate in silence while you only rocked your baby back and forth in means to keep him calm. You knew he was getting hungry but you weren’t sure if it was safe to feed him in front of these hunters. How would they know it wasn’t human blood in his bottle? You didn’t want them to know it was your mate’s blood either, the advantages they’d gain by it were astronomical and as you said before you wished no harm on Jiyong.

“Ms. (Y/n) we just received word that your mate has mobilized many subordinates in the area for your search. It seems you’ll need to be moved as soon as possible. Dawn is what we’re aiming for.”

The priest had told you joining your awkward table; your breath caught in your throat but you gave him a nod in understanding.

“Thank you Father.”

“Yoongi-ah we’ve begun your packing and are preparing a decent, inconspicuous, car. We’ve found Ji Tae a car seat as well.”

You frowned at the reveal of your son’s name but glared at the hunter across from you, letting him know if he did anything to your innocent baby you’d kill him. Turning back to the priest, you gave him your thanks along with a sincere handshake.

“Go ahead and start packing leech queen, we’ve got a long journey ahead of us.”

You burnt holes in to the side of his face, “Do not call me that human.”

You knew you shouldn’t have stooped to his level with the tone you used against him but what had you ever done personally to warrant such hostility? Absolutely nothing, you never even knew this hunter’s name before this day, the only thing he disliked about you was your mate. Which truly wasn’t fair considering you didn’t get choose the vampire you’d be with for the rest of your life.

“I suggest reaching a silent truce kids,” the priest put his hands down on the table, “You’re going to be each other’s only company for our Lord knows how long.”

“Hmph.” You both let out, “I’m going to grab our things.”

Pacing away from the table you grumbled and mumbled about how rude and uncivilized this guild was. To think that you were going to give these humans a chance to prove their kindness and they treat you like this? Well to hell with that, if they won’t trust you, you won’t trust them. You only needed this man until you reached the next safe haven in Europe.

Doing it subtly was the hard part, Jiyong had eyes even when he was in the earth. Bram Stoker’s Dracula explained ancient vampire’s abilities the best while some were embellished most of it was not. Being able to communicate with nature, including animals—wolves— was very true. The creation of heavy storms was also a skill your mate had acquired over time. If your mind barrier slipped even the slightest he could see through your eyes and make your life a living hell.

It was in your best interest to get along with this Yoongi but keep him at a safe distance. You couldn’t afford to be caught so early in the game.

When you made it back to your room you grabbed a bottle of Jiyong’s blood for your baby and quietly allowed him to eat. Vamplings needed the blood of their parents until they were old enough to hunt for themselves. Usually around the age of ten they had a grasp on their bite.

In the case of your child your blood was never enough for him compared to your mate’s. If he were to drink yours it would take two bottles as opposed to the one of Jiyong’s. You both agreed it would drain you of too much strength to keep giving that much blood away, considering you had to sate the king’s thirst as well. Which is why once a month Jiyong would donate enough of his blood to your child and go to the earth after to regain his full arsenal of strength. That was how you were able to escape, your security tended to default when their true master was underground. He knew nothing while in that deep slumber, his brothers who were left in charge gave you room to roam. Out of sympathy or simply lack of care you didn’t know but you were grateful without their lack of discretion you wouldn’t be in the sanctuary of the church.

“Which of my comrades are you feeding your son today?”

Your neck hurt so badly from whiplash. Yoongi stood against your doorway in a nonchalant way, his hands in his dark denim pockets.

“Thank you for knocking,” you snapped, “Fun fact this is my blood my son doesn’t drink human blood.”

He cocked his head to the side as if he didn’t believe you, you could care less if he did or not. At this point you just wanted your son to finish and for the nuisance to go away.

“Since when did leeches drink from each other?”

You let out a humorless chuckle, “There’s apparently a lot you didn’t know about us. No wonder you hate us so much. Here’s another fun fact once mated the blood of the mate is the only food source that truly satisfies…”

He crossed his arms as if in agitation but you knew he was listening to you, “So you no longer drink human blood? When’s the last time you drank from a human?”

Shocked by how crude his question was your eyes were wide. Feedings were so personal and most of the time private, had anyone asked you this question among your kind in front of your baby, in front of your mate it would have been a gruesome thing to see.

“That’s extremely personal…” you told him looking away from him instead switching your gaze to Ji Tae. Who had finished his bottle and was ready for a burping.

“As I’m sure it was to the person your forced yourself on.”

This time you laughed heartily seemingly upsetting the human man, he growled at you asking you what was so funny.

“This might come as a shock to you but all those I have drank from had been more than willing to share their blood with me. We compensate well, for the most part we pay for our donors lives, rent, electric, water, groceries, amongst other necessities and even luxuries. Despite what you hunters may think we do not keep them locked up in dungeons. They’re free to come and go as they please.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“That’s your prerogative.” you replied with a whimsical wave of the hand that wasn’t supporting your baby, “People have free will you know not all of you think alike, just like my kind doesn’t all think alike.”

His brow furrowed in frustration before he sighed in anger, “Whatever we need to get going, is this all your shit?”

“Yeah that’s all my shit,” you replied sarcastically lifting the diaper bag onto your shoulder, “Is it sun up?”

“Nearly but we need to get to Incheon so we don’t miss our flight,” he replied gruffly as he lifted your duffelbag, “Shouldn’t be anything to worry about we know for a fact that the leech king won’t be out this close to sunrise.”

“He’s not who I’m worried about…” you mumbled and the boy shot you a nervous look.

“What do you mean by that?”

“All those who cannot be out during the day has already returned to their respective covens, he’ll have the humans out now and they are quite resourceful.”

“How many of them know about this place?”

“I can’t say,” you shrugged, “The council doesn’t know about this place I can only presume the humans do not. But if he has them all over the city it wouldn’t surprise me if they are wandering about.”

“Noted, come along then and stay as close as possible.”

You followed him out of the room but he abruptly stopped, “I almost forgot put these on.”

He handed you a face mask and a black dad hat, you nodded in almost respect at the idea of the disguise. You put Ji Tae in to your chest hiding his face from view as you maneuvered all of the underground tunnels til Yoongi pushed a door open leading to the outside.

“I’m going to put the bags in the back first wait here.”

You agreed quietly, shifting from foot to foot observing the quiet morning streets. There were a few people moving about, probably heading to work early. You didn’t blame them, your eyes wandered to Yoongi who was loading the light amount luggage in to the trunk of the Kia Forte. It was as he waved you forward that you saw a female you recognized. It was one of Seungri’s donors, she was a sneaky little bitch too. You didn’t have bad blood per say but she tried so hard to become Seungri’s mate. Much to her dismay she wasn’t the one, but her power hunger didn’t seem to mind all that much.

You figured since she hadn’t spotted you from the alleyway you stood in there was a strong chance you could make it to the car undetected. You looked down at Ji Tae and then to Yoongi when he whistled at you.

You could’ve groaned when the bitch noticed the sound too but she turned away a second later. Giving you the wonderful opportunity to get away. Calmly, to not alert her attention again, you walked around to the passenger’s side. You slid into the passenger side quickly, you waved to Yoongi quickly. He seemed to get that something was up when he hopped in the car immediately.

“Isn’t it safer for a baby to be in that thing?”

“No time,” you cut him off quickly, “Do you see that woman over there?”

He nodded in confirmation, “She’s one of the humans I was telling you about earlier, we need to go before she sees us.”

“Got it,” he said as he turned the engine over, “Hang on to the kid.”

He took off like a bat out of hell. As you passed by the donor you made eye contact and cursed when her eyes widened. You saw her reaching in to her bag for what you assumed to be her phone.

“Punch it,” you commanded, “Otherwise we will have a welcoming committee at the airport.”

Yoongi floored the poor car as fast he could, weaving in and out of the early morning traffic he took alternate routes to Incheon and from what you could tell there were no tails. You abandoned the car in the parking lot furthest from the building, the hunter managed all of the luggage as you hurried your way in to the busy airport.

“This way,” Yoongi guided you to the security checkpoint, having bags you could easily carry on with you. Eventually you got through after presenting your passport and boarding pass. You made it to your gate twenty minutes before boarding. You shifted and twitched uncomfortably, looking over your shoulder at least once every minute.

“Will you knock that off?” the hunter snapped at you, “You’re making too damn easy to be spotted.”

“Sorry I just know what we’re up against if we’re caught.”

“Just relax,” he whispered as the gate agent announced pre-boarding for families, “See here we go, we’ll be fine.”

You felt relief as you walked down the gate hallway, your guardian right behind you. When you sat down, Ji Tae on your lap, the human beside you, you finally leaned back against the seat and let out the breath you didn’t realize was held in your lungs. What a long night it had been, and it was over.

After take off Yoongi put in his earbuds and you began to drift along with your son. You needed to regain your strength otherwise you’d be no use to anybody. Snuggling your boy close you finally began sleep.

“Jagiya,” that sweet almost sing-song voice cooed to you.

Frozen in your dreamlike state (by his doing no doubt) you felt panic set in, but you didn’t let it scratch the surface.

“Yes Ji?” you replied in a monotonous tone.

“Just where might you be?” he hummed almost innocently after, “Tell me you’re not hurt?”

You knew he was just messing with you. He knew you were gone by your own volition. That nasty woman must’ve ratted you out. What would you say?

“I’m fine.”

You heard his breathy chuckle, “That’s all I get? You leave your mate in the dark, no word of this sudden departure and all you have to say is you’re fine?”

“Jiyong…” you reply almost in warning you couldn’t believe how unaffected you sounded.

“You do not have the right to use that tone with me (Y/n)-ah,” he snapped losing his cool composure, “You know better than to behave like a rebellious vampling, I suggest you come home. If I have to leave the nest because of your disobedience your punishment will be much, much, worse.”

“I have no intention in returning dearest mate.”

There was a sharp intake of breath that followed, “You dare defy me Jagi?”

“Goodbye Jiyong.”

You used the little strength you had left to push away his confinement he had over you. Your eyes popped open shortly after, groaning at the pain of the headache. You needed to replenish your strength with Jiyong’s blood. But it would have to wait til you landed.

To deal with the pain you bothered a crew member for some aspirin and water. You built the walls up around your mind again, and told Yoongi you were fine when the stewardess brought your medication back.

He took your word for it and returned to his music.

You managed to fall asleep again, shifting Ji Tae a few times but your prying mate never made an appearance for the rest of the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here. I’m in the middle of three as we speak.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also from my tumblr bigbangclappin. I’m shifting them all onto ao3.


End file.
